


Burning

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: The Songbird!Verse [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cabarets, F/M, Songbird!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to pick up her life after Loki. The way she does this? Write a new song! But is the past really done with her? Will the news Thor brings put a damper on the night? *Author's Note: This summary sucks, I'm exhausted, but I promise the story is better!... Hopefully...*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: "House on Fire", which is from the PC game "Contrast" whose soundtrack you can get on iTunes.

The Songbird's Last Flight  
#38 – Burning  
100 Theme tasertricks AU writing Challenge

 

The fireplace roared as Darcy laid on the couch, a notebook and pen in her hand, and a scowl on her face. It had been four months since Loki, well, since Loki had been 'whacked', and Darcy felt that she was ready to start moving on with her life. How does she go about doing such a thing? The way a girl in her profession does anything, write a song about it. Unfortunately this time 'round hadn't been so easy. She'd been at this for two days now, and all she had to show for it was a more-than-usual pissy attitude, and a virtual mountain of crumpled up paper. She found that what she had with Loki was so much more complicated than with anyone Darcy had been with before, and no words could truly describe how she felt. She ripped another page from the notebook, and threw it across the room, where it became another piece of the mountain.  
'Why the hell can't I get this right?' she thought. 'I've never had this much problem writing before! It's all that no good foxy hood's fault! He drops me off at the apartment, pretty much giving me the bum rush, and then goes and does what?! Get himself pumped full of lead! I should be happy to be free of him!'  
Sighing heavily, she sets down the notebook on the coffee table, picks up her glass of whiskey, and downs it as she stares into the fireplace. The mixture of whiskey, anger, and the fire must have been just the right combination to ignite her inspiration, because just then it dawned on her what to write. Pouring another glass, which she downs, Darcy picks up the notebook back up, and sets off to writing.  
~The Next Gig~  
The place was packed as Darcy peeked through the curtains backstage, scanning the area for the people she knew. Jane and Thor where at a table in the front, and at the bar she could see the boys; Steve, Bruce, and Tony.  
A stagehand came up to her to say that there was five minutes before the curtain rose. So Darcy took that opportunity to go back to her dressing room for a last minute check over. Closing the door behind her, she heaved a sigh as ghosts of Loki in that room filled her mind.  
'Damn it Darcy! He left you! He doesn't deserve to be in your thoughts!'  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, sighing again she turned back to the door. On the other side was Jane and Thor, a bouquet of flowers in Thor's beefy arms.  
“Darcy! We just wanted to come back and wish you luck before you went on!” Jane said as she hugged her.  
“Yes Ms. Darcy,” Thor said handing her the flowers and pecked her on the cheek. “And I wanted to make sure you were doing well.”  
Darcy shrugged a little, “Thanks guys, and all things considered, what with Loki gone, I think I'm getting back on the track of things.”  
“That's really great that you're hanging in there! Well Thor, we better be getting back to our table. Break a leg, Darc!” Jane said as she hugged Darcy one last time, and walked back to the main room.  
Thor, however, hung back to give her a hug and quietly told her. “I did not wish to tell you this now of all times and places, but what with your past with my brother, I believe it necessary.”  
“W-What's going on?”  
“There may be a possibility that Loki may be still alive.”  
“What!?”  
“His body was never found.” Thor explained. “And knowing Loki, it is not necessarily outside the realm of possibilities that he faked his death. He is far more clever then anyone has given him credit for.” he grasped her trembling shoulders, and continued. “ I truly regret to having to tell you all of this now, but you had to be warned. I also truly hope that this news does not ruin your performance.”  
Darcy's head was spinning at the news. 'Okay, so he may still be alive, but he also dumped you to the curb two weeks before getting clipped. If he did that then he obviously didn't want me anymore, right?'  
“Darcy?” Thor asked worryingly.  
“Oh it's not like news of a guy that majorly messes with your head, and who you think is finally gone and dead is not so much dead and there might be a chance that said guy is stalking you is a bad thing! Not at all!” she said in a panic and waving her free hand in the air. “I mean he all but gave me the bum rush before he 'died', so why should I be worried?”  
“Many things are uncertain where Loki is concerned. Especially when it comes to why he thinks the way he does.” Thor replied. “Well, I should be getting back to Jane, and please do try to not worry. Loki may be many things, but a fool he is not. He would not dare show his face with all of us here.” he patted her on the shoulder, kissed her on the cheek again, turned, and retreated back to his table.  
'He's right. Even if Loki's alive, everyone's here! He's crazy, not stupid.' Darcy thought as she walked back to the stage. She took her place, the band surrounded her, the curtains opened, the spotlight shone on her, and the music began.  
~ I met you on a chilly saturday  
And I knew right away that you'd want me  
I just never thought you'd haunt me  
You hold me closely but now I know  
You love mostly,  
Sorry Joe  
You ain't a lover,  
you're a house on fire  
I'm burning so  
You hear that siren coming baby?  
I gotta go,

You're in my past Joe  
I had my fill  
It couldn't last Joe  
Baby I gotta past  
There's no one happy  
In a house on fire  
Why do I steer?  
You hear those sirens baby?  
I gotta chill I gotta thrill babe,  
and I wanna run back,  
but I know I gotta stand still  
You hold me tender is my pride  
but nothing's better baby,  
I have cried,  
one day you'll wake up in a house on fire,  
I'm by your side,  
you hear that siren coming baby- coming baby that's alright~  
~After the set~  
Darcy entered the dressing room, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. From there she drove home, a smile on her face, and optimistic that she was finally free.  
Opening the door, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. The only thing on her mind was a hot bath and then her bed. She was so tired, in fact, that she didn't even turn on the light. Darcy tossed the keys on to the table, kicked off her shoes, and started making a bee line for the bathroom.  
Suddenly there came the all too familiar voice of sweet poison from the dark corner of her living room that made her stop dead in her tracks.  
“There's my little Songbird.”


End file.
